


No Such Thing as Luck

by moodyme



Series: Pynch Week 2019 [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, But its super mild, Established Relationship, M/M, Pynch Week 2019, Ronan pretends he's smooth but he's not, Sex, and a really quick scene, me bs'ing star wars stuff that I know nothing about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyme/pseuds/moodyme
Summary: In which Adam is a disgruntled mechanic, and Ronan is a cocky pilot with too much time on his hands.Or, the Star Wars AU I made myself write.Pynch Week 2019 Day 3: Crossover AU





	No Such Thing as Luck

_Clang_

_ Clack_

_ Blap_

Adam flinched at the sound the Moobian torsion valve made as it made it's way down the X-Wing. He watched with a sense of relief as it landed at the feet of Ronan Lynch, who looked up from it to where Adam was attempting to repair the Melihat receptor that had been damaged after the last battle before he had dropped his tool. When Ronan's eyes fell on him, a shark-like grin spread over his handsome mouth. They maintained eye contact as Ronan bent to pick up the tool and lightly toss it in his hand. 

"Did you drop something?" Ronan asked, and held up a hand to stop him when he made to scramble down the X-Wing, "Nah, wait, I'll just head up."

Ronan watched him from over his shoulder as he repaired the receptor and double-checked that the hyperdrive system hadn't gotten fucked over as well. He made snarky commentary the entire time, and distracted him with his toned forearms as he reached around him to point at random components as asking what they did. 

When Adam was satisfied with his repairs, he climbed off the X-Wing, Ronan following close behind, and made his way to the next one. He checked the damage log the pilot had made and groaned.

"What?" Ronan asked, reading over Adam's shoulder, and whistled under his breath at what he read, "Oh, Shee-La's going to need a complete overhaul of her transparisteel canopy, huh?"

"Yeah," Adam sighed, looked up to survey the damage himself. It would take hours of work, hours the Rebellion didn't have. Adam scrubbed a hand through his hair with another groan. "Why are all you pilots so reckless."

"Mmm," Ronan said, propping his chin on Adam's shoulder. Adam was thankful he understood it wasn't a question. It wasn't so much that the pilots were reckless so much as it was that their jobs were just inherently dangerous. In truth, Adam didn't like to think about how dangerous Ronan's being a pilot was, even if he was nearly constantly confronted with it.

"Well," Adam sighed, "Give it here."

"It looks worse than it is," Ronan said, handing over a data file. It contained a detailed list of the damage Ronan's own X-Wing had taken, and Adam quickly scanned it. "A few scars on the exterior, but nothing within the sensor systems got any real damage."

"Thanks," Adam mumbled, and allowed himself a brief moment to lean against Ronan's chest. They stayed like that for several moments, propping each other up, feeling the other breath. Reluctantly, Adam pushed himself away. "I have a couple more hours here, you should go rest in the mean time."

"Nah," Ronan said, hoisting himself up onto a crate next to the X-Wing Adam would work on next, "I won't be able to sleep anyway, might as well hang out with you."

Once Adam was finished with his shift, they made their way back to the room they shared on base. It wasn't much, nothing like the farm Adam knew Ronan had been raised on, but it was theirs. And, Adam figured, that alone made it leagues better than where Adam had grown up on Tattoine.

As soon as the door slid shut behind them, Ronan pushed him against it, making his way with his lips from Adam's neck, to his jaw, to his lips, and back again. Adam recognized this, the relief at finding Adam safe after a battle. Maybe it was silly, because Adam was in relatively little danger as a mechanic, but Adam knew it was both Ronan assuring himself that Adam was fine, and showing Adam that he had come back safe as well. His sure hand's as he lead Adam to their bed said, 'See? I'm fine, I made it back to you.' and his lips and his tongue on his skin promised, 'I'll always come back to you.'

Adam answered with his own hands on Ronan's back, puling him closer, the message, he hoped, was clear, 'And I'll always be waiting here for you.'

Ronan prepped him slowly, almost taking too much time, and being almost too gentle. Adam knew he would be thankful for Ronan's carefulness in a few hours, but the side of him that longed for something like instant gratification still wished Ronan would hurry up. Once Ronan was sure he had prepared him well, he entered him slowly, pausing for a moment as he did, to gaze at Adam from above.

"Hey," He said, and Adam smiled, took his face in his hands, and kissed him.

"Hey," Adam sighed when they parted.

It was over all too quickly, both of them high on the adrenaline that their reunions always brought. They lay together after, comfortable in the feel of the other in their arms. Eventually, Adam watched as Ronan drifted off to sleep. A rare sight, as he was often plagued by insomnia. Adam had always been the one that could fall asleep anywhere; leaning against a cargo bay door or inside a cockpit while he took a break from repairs or on the floor of the hanger between shifts. He loved it, treasured it, even, all the more for it's rareness. 

Adam spent a long time studying that well-loved face before he, too, drifted off to sleep.

It's not enough hours late, could never be enough hours later, when an alarm blares through their quarters and all over the base. Ronan groaned next to him, and Adam is already rolling over, and hurriedly helping him into his flight suit. Orders ring out over the audio system, calling all pilots to scramble. 

"The Empire must be pissed about us vaporizing that squad of TIE fighters earlier," Ronan grumbled as he finished clasping his suit closed.

"Oh, I'm sure," Adam huffed, stuffing his feet into his work boots. "If they're already sending ships back into the area."

"You think they're looking for the base?" Ronan asked.

"Yeah," Adam grimaced, found a clasp that Ronan had forgotten in their hurry, closed it for him. 

They ran through the corridors to the hanger, several other pilots and their droids already prepared to blast out to the next battle. Adam did a final quick scan of Ronan's X-Wing, making sure there wasn't anything he had missed. 

"Good luck," Adam said, had to shout it over the din of the hanger, as Ronan was about to climb into the cockpit. He looked at Adam, at the coordinated chaos around them, and leapt back down. He jogged back over to Adam and said, "There's no such thing as luck, honey. But this-" He placed a quick kiss to Adam's cheek and winked, "Works just as well."

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I've never written a crossover fic before, and I totally bullshitted this whole fic, so if I did it wrong. I'm sorry.  
That being said, I sorta kinda want to write a whole series now lol


End file.
